


Feels like home

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: Home is where the Phil is.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	Feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> hi! PROMISE i am actually on my break lol. i just wrote this a very long time ago, but never uploaded it due to it being the complete opposite of my style which made me be like oh... bad .. hated... destroy it LOL. but i am uploading it now cos sometimes playing with styles is fun :).

It’s always been a feeling rather than a place.

It’s how any room, any country - anywhere - feels like home, as long as Phil is there with him.

It was something he pegged onto a long time ago, maybe day one—when he walked into a house that wasn’t his own and it immediately felt like home, it felt like somewhere he belonged.

He knew when he sat in hotel rooms the other end of the world and never felt a longing for a particular place, but then sat alone in their apartment and felt that longing for Phil.

So the promise of a _new_ forever home isn’t a true one, not when he found that eleven years ago.

But they still look anyway, they still spend hours and hours scrolling through online listings— thinking about how they’d both fit, how their possessions would look filling up all the empty space. Dan thinks about how there isn’t really anywhere on earth that could contain all that is Phil, that he is too big for walls and windows.

And Phil will hold him whilst they look, they’ll sit curled up in each other as they almost always do. He’ll point out the fact the garden is too small for the one hundred and one Dalmatians he sees in their future, and Dan will close the tab even after arguing about the logistics of _that_ many dogs.

Phil will insist upon visiting the place with a pond even though it’s on the side of a fucking motorway, even though neither of them are keen on driving— but Dan will go along if he _has_ to.

Dan will argue that actually living in the forest is fun, that he’ll get over his fear of trees if it means having a literal wishing well in the back garden. Phil will tell him no, that he’s not spending every night stood at the window with a torch promising Dan that it’s a tree, and not a monster out to eat his feet.

They both concede, eventually.

Both listen to their own stubbornness whilst the other rolls their eyes, whilst Phil battles him for control of the laptop after Dan starts looking at places in LA. And Dan snatches it back when Phil starts looking at the benefits of living in the north pole— _polar bears and Santa, Dan._ He does not listen when Dan tells him it’s actually Lapland.

They both get bored eventually, every place starts looking the same— and not in the way that Phil looks the same, not in the comforting _i’ve found you_ way.

They veer off into something else, as usual— something weird, something stupid, something that makes them both giggle and forget they were looking for a house in the first place. It’s a weirdly easy thing to forget, when home is already sat right beside you.

Phil will start thinking about owning a hippo, will try to convince Dan that making a marshlands in the back garden is probably actually quite easy— _look at how cute the baby hippo is, Dan, please?_

And Dan will consider it for a second, he’ll play along just to see him smile— just to a get a kiss that still makes his heart do something funny.

Then the MacBook will start complaining about it’s lack of battery, both of them too lazy to get up and plug in it when they’re— they’re so cozy, content to sit in the company of just each other.

The screen will go dead and Phil will mourn the loss of cute animals for a second, before making a joke about how he has a cute animal sat right in his lap. He’ll pet Dan’s hair, he’ll be an idiot and it’ll make Dan smile— it’ll make all the happy settle right in his chest.

Until he starts the whole tickle fight, until he forces them both off the sofa and onto the floor through his declaration of all out war. Dan will act annoyed, then Phil will stop and tell him he loves him. And all Dan will be able to do it say it back— all Dan will be able to do is think about how no matter what happens, no matter where he is, home will always be with Phil. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow! no dialogue. who am i?
> 
> [if u wanna reblog on tumblr! I always appreciate it :)](https://fictropes.tumblr.com/post/633603844603035649/feels-like-homecomplete-679-11home-is-where)
> 
> As always lemme know what u think, am particularly interested in thoughts about this cos obviously this is so different to my usual .


End file.
